Olhares 20
by Yuki Kirkland
Summary: Every couple has that look that means the world to them. These are some of the many that happened between Alfred and Arthur.
1. Number One

Hi guys! How are you doing?

So, this is not my first fanfiction in english, but is the first one in Hetalia and the first that is so long. I have another one, but it's in portuguese and I haven't translated yet.

Originally, this fanfic was a one-shot with 14 pages in word (in its original language), and it took me more than a whole year to finish ( that's how lazy I am). But here I'll post it in chapters for two reasons:

1- Like I said before, its original language is portuguese and believe it or not, it's a pain in the ass to translate some things. Posting in chapters will give me some time to translate everything calmly;

2- Posting it in chapters will give you time to have a reaction about the whole thing and tell me if you like it or not and if there's something I'll have to change. Or fix. Like the grammar. In which I suck sometimes. Yeah...

So, if everything goes as planned, the next chapter will be here by tomorrow. Or Sunday. And if not... Well, we'll se.

Enjoy it.

* * *

><p>The first time that they saw each other wasn't as important as some books make you think it is. It wasn't an instantaneous connection, or a deep feeling of coming back home. It was just… Normal. Like when you are walking o the street and see someone at a glance. It doesn't make any difference. But this is an important part of the story, so I'll have to tell it.<p>

**~0~**

That was a particularly cold morning in the middle of July, the ones that make you want to stay at home under the covers, drinking a cup of hot chocolate and reading a good book. Unfortunately, to Arthur Kirkland, this wasn't going to be possible.

Only a couple weeks ago, the Kirkland Family – Consisting in Arthur's father, mother and four siblings, alongside himself, of course – had moved from London to Manhattan. The change was because of Mr. Patrick Kirkland's job, which gave him not only a change of country but also a higher pay check, the only thing to compensate all the bother.

If it depended on Arthur, he would have stayed in England living whit his sweet Granny, but his mum refused to let him stay with the "crazy mother-in-law". Well, it wasn't Catherine Kirkland's fault if her older son's wife couldn't see magic creatures like the rest of the family. Truthfully, she knew that the girl would be a problem when she came to her house praising her garden but not saying a word about the fairies working on it.

But I'm missing the point. I'm sorry, where was I? Oh, yes…

In the end, Arthur had to move out of his home city and go to a place he hoped he would never had to set his foot on in his life.

Like I said before, Arthur wasn't in home warming up with a cup of hot chocolate – or in his case, a cup of hot tea. Our dear blond was wandering around the streets, looking for a bookshop that worth it. Of course he was freezing, but it was better than have to unpack all the stuff which came in the move. And considering that all that was his was in its rightful place, it was better freeze outside than being a slave inside.

When he was standing in the sidewalk, waiting to cross the street, that's when it happened. With eyes wandering through the window of a Starbucks, Arthur captured the movement of a bomber jacket. Looking up, he saw a young and tall blond, with the skin a little tan. But he couldn't see the boy's face, since he was standing sideways. This didn't last for long.

In said coffeshop, Alfred F. Jones felt an itching, like somebody was calling his name. That's why he looked through the window to the wet street, where he saw a little yellow dot in the middle of a gray ocean.

It lasted not even five seconds. Green and Blue met and mismatched like it was nothing at all. And in the occasion, it wasn't. Each one of them was just one more in the crowd.

That's why Alfred turned around to keep talking to his friend, and Arthur finally could and follow to his oh-so-dreamt bookshop. By this point, both had already forgotten about each other. It was the normal to happen. And that's how it was.

What they didn't know is that they would be like the world to each other. And, differently from this first look, it would be infinitely unforgettable.

* * *

><p>So, what do you guys think? Let me know, ok?<p>

See ya.

P.s: I forgot to say, but "Olhares" means "Looks" as in "see something" in portuguese. I felt like letting it that way because I like it better.


	2. Number Two

So guys, second chapter here.

I really hope you enjoy it. And please let me know what are you thinking, ok? It's really important to me.

And just to let you know, the next chaper is going to be here probably by friday or saturday.

See ya.

* * *

><p>The second time they saw each other was after over a month, and was pretty embarrassing, to say the least.<p>

Well, see. In Manhattan there was a school called Hetalia High School (pretty original, hun?). It was a boarding school really prestigious which accepted students from all over the world. It happens that Alfred Foster Jones studied in this school since Freshman Year, going now to his third year in the institution.

When he arrived at the dormitory and knew he was going to share the room with an Arthur Kirkland, Alfred just could think of go out and play football – the _American _type of football – with some other boys that had also arrived. So, all he did was open the door, throw his cases in bed and go out, without forgetting to lock the door.

After more or less two hours running and rolling in the ground, Alfred finally came back to his dorm and decided that taking a shower wouldn't be that bad. And that's why the second look was embarrassing.

.

Being a 17 years old boy that moved during vacations, Arthur had to enroll in a new school. Of course, the chosen place was the Hetalia High School.

The first day of school was actually the day for the students to come, settle in their dorms and attend to a boring lecture from the principal. Or at least pretend to.

So, after leaving the school office where he got all the information and necessary material, Arthur started wandering in the school, in hopes of finding the dormitories without much problem.

Finally finding the room 23B, the blond got in and realized that his new roommate had already chosen one of the beds. He decided to start to put his things in the right place since, unlike Alfred, he preferred that everything was in its place before doing anything else. Why? I don't know. Maybe the English education he had; Or maybe Arthur was just that paranoid. I think we'll never know…

Anyway, Alfred didn't know his roommate had already arrived. That's why he decided it was a good idea to walk out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his hips. It happened that when he saw the other boy in the room he thought was empty, Alfred took a step back and slipped on his own shirt on the floor, falling to the ground. Unfortunately, the towel didn't want to share the same destiny and ended up falling of the poor boy's waist.

And that's how the second look occurred. Alfred on the floor, naked and ashamed while Arthur tried to decide if he should help the other stand up or avoid more embarrassment and just turn around. In this indecision , they kept looking at each other for at least a whole minute till Alfred decide to stand up and, blushing like a mad man, take the towel of the ground and wrapping it again, so he could introduce himself to the person in front of him.

Pretty impressive for a second time, don't you think?

* * *

><p>Ok, chapter posted.<p>

I'm going to translate the next this week and, jut to let you know, it'll be Valetine's day. Yeah, I know you like it.

Have a nice week!


	3. Number 462

Third chapter here, as I promised. I have to say, I'm loving it. Of course I have a lot to do before the chapter can come here, but still.

Anyway, there's something I have to explain. Till now , I posted looks one and two, but in this chapter the number will grow a lot bigger. I have a reason for it.

This looks are not like the ones when you see someone and then five seconds after you look at them again. My looks are the ones that _**mean** _something. Like when you really see someone and feel like something is meant to be. _That_ kind of look.

I had to explain this because when I was writing, my cousing asked me why the number of looks was so big. So I was thinking that you guys could have the same doubt.

That being said, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>After their second first meet – even though they didn't know it was the second – Alfred and Arthur decided to forget the embarrassment and pretend the met the same way everybody else does. Boring, I know. But humans are like this when it comes to "things that shouldn't have happened but did."<p>

Anyway, both of them carried their student life which means homework, classes, some parties and, what couldn't be left out, friends.

Being the kind of guy that doesn't socialize that easily, Arthur thought that He would be lucky if there was someone he could call an acquaintance. Clearly, he wasn't expecting to know someone like Alfred. In a period of two months, the green-eyed blond could say he was fiends of at least five persons – Kiku, Elizabetha and Matthew being the closest ones – relatively friendly with more eight – The Bad Touch Trio weren't that bad. Sometimes – and of course, now he had a best friend.

Alfred and Arthur did everything together, from homework to a tour in the city when they were allowed to leave school grounds. Because of this, Arthur now knew Manhattan like any other person that was born and raised there. That being said, of course he would have a favorite place in the island, and it would be the top of the Empire State. A little bit cliché, but still true.

And it was in that exact place that happened look number 462.

It was a pleasant Saturday, with a warm sun and a gentle breeze. It could be a normal Saturday, if it wasn't for the fact that in the calendar it reads February 14th. Also known as Valentine's Day.

Don't get me wrong, Arthur wasn't the kind of guy who hates Valentine's Day. He just rather leaves the celebration to the people in love. So, hoping to not be bothered, he went to the top of said building and stood there, contemplating the view.

That is, until someone come in and resolve he was not okay alone. More precisely, Alfred resolves.

He came with his noisy way and exaggerated movements. After Arthur realized he wasn't going away so soon, he surrendered and they started to talk about nothing and everything. It didn't matter, since they were together.

More or less two hours after, they realized it was time to go home. They were already going to the elevator when Alfred called Arthur and gave him a white box 15x15 tied with a bright red ribbon. Receiving a questioning look, he just said:

-I thought it was appropriated, taking into account today. Happy Valentine's Day, Artie!

And took the elevator, not even waiting for the smaller one. Still confused with the present, Arthur pulled the ribbon and opened the box. Inside, there were twelve bonbons of milk chocolate and, in the center of the box, a champagne-colored rose.

Touched by the gesture, Arthur closed the box and finally went home, a silly smile on his face during all the way.

Little things like this sure can change the course of a friendship, don't you think?

* * *

><p>I know is small, but it has to be this way to things work. And I have to say, next chapter is my favorite, so if I were you I would be looking foward to it.<p>

But for now there are two things that I'd like to talk about with you.

**Important! Read! Please!**

The first is about the updates. I don't think I will be able to post regularly from now on. "And why wouldn't you, Yuki?" You ask me.

Well, you see. I like to translate, this fanfic, I really do. But it takes a lot of my time to do it. For example, this chapter I just finished translating. And adding to it, I'm in college and I have like billions of books to read, papers to write and tests to study for. Because of this, I might be a little late to deliver the next chapters, but not _that_ late, don't worry. Two weeks at the max, I swear.

Second is about the fact that you guys are not commenting. I know that there are people reading and really, I want to know what are you thinking about it. I want - no, scratch that - I need to kow if you are liking it or not. Please. Comment. If you don't, I'll think this story sucks.

Have a nice week and see you next chapter. Bye


	4. Number 657

Hello loves of my life!

How are you doing? Are you eating well? Sleeping? How's school?

Oh my God, do you know how much I missed posting here? It was like torture having to wait.

But I'm here now and with my favourite chapter of all. Really. I love it. I can't even believe i was the one who wrote this thing. It's so fucking cute!

So, I'll leave you alone to read this chapter. But read the note at the bottom. I think I owe you an explanation to why this chapter took so long to be here, and it is at the end.

Enjoy your reading!

*** Unbeta-ed so if you find a mistake (or lots of them) let me know please.**

* * *

><p>The 657º look happened right after the first kiss. And, really, it couldn't be more perfect.<p>

It was 23rd April, which meant Arthur's eighteenth birthday. In spite of that, it was also a Tuesday, so they had to go to classes and couldn't go out to celebrate. Or that was what Arthur thought.

He woke up to the sound of the alarm and, like always, with his eyes still closed he hit the bloody machine to turn it off. Five minutes later, he got courage enough to open his eyes and realize he was alone in the room. And that left him surprised.

In general, Arthur would wake up, take a shower, get dressed and then Alfred would wake up. It seems that this time it was going to be different… So, trying to keep up to his routine, Arthur went to the shower and spent at least fifteen minutes enjoying the hot water until he got out and put the uniform – the whole uniform, not that hideous thing with the open shirt and loose tie that some people used.

Looking around to see if he didn't forget anything, Arthur saw for the first time the white rose lying beside a note on his study table.

This became a habit. The roses, I mean. Since Valentine's Day, Alfred every once in a while would show up with one of these flowers and give I to Arthur, with no reason at all. It was a little bit weird, but he liked it anyway.

He walked to the table and took the rose carefully, putting it in the vase with the others and then started to read the note, where Alfred's rushed letter said:

"_Good Morning, Sunshine._

_And Happy Birthday, Artie!_

_Sorry for not being there and talk to you face to face,_

_but I had to wake up early to prepare your surprise._

_But I also wanted to be the first one to talk to you, so I _

_decided the note was a good solution._

_You are always saying how much you like this kind of things, right? _

_Well, anyway, I hope you have a good morning._

_Now, go have your coffee-hun, tea._

_They are waiting for you. _

_XOXO_

_Al."_

Well, it seems that Alfred was really putting some effort in it, huh?

Even though it was weird, Arthur decided to obey the note (? ) and go have his breakfast. Well, if he thought this was going to end with just one note, he was pretty much wrong.

Seeing as HHS was a boarding school, all the food was served in the cafeteria. In general, they had the option to choose between two kinds of bread, two kinds of cake, two options of fruit, milk, coffee or juice.

So we can say that Arthur was really surprised when he was in the line – hearing some "Happy Birthday's" in the way – the cook herself handed him a tray with something different from what the other people had. After getting a smile from said cook, the blond went to sit at his table, where some of his friends were already.

After sitting and hearing a chorus of "Happy Birthday Arthur!", he paid attention in what would he eat. Two toasts with honey, a scone, one chocolate cookie, some strawberries and a cup of… was that Earl Grey? Yes, it was. But, how?

On the tray, was also another note and a rose, yellow this time. Opening the paper, he read:

"_Artie,_

_I hope you breakfast please you. _

_It took a little time to convince the right people to_

_let me break the rules, but since it was only this time… _

_Enjoy your meal._

_XOXO_

_Al."_

And this wasn't the last one. Throughout the day, some people would approach him just to give him a note and a rose.

In the first period, it was professor Annelise, with a pink rose and a note saying just:

"_Have a nice day._

_XOXO_

_Al."_

In the break between second and third period was a freshman girl, with a purple rose and the note.

"_Have I ever said how much I like to hear you accent? I'm missing it now…_

_XOXO_

_Al."_

During lunch – which was also different from what other people had – Kiku gave him a hybrid tea rose.

"_Your surprise is almost ready, Artie!_

_XOXO_

_Al."_

And in PE, it was Feliciano that gave him the bluish rose and the note saying:

"_You know, I've never realized before but…_

_Your legs are pretty hot._

_XD_

_Al."_

Which made him blush for at least ten minutes, of shame or anger we don't know.

But what made Arthur intrigued was the fact that he didn't see Alfred the whole day. They had in common three or four periods, so this meant he was missing classes too. What the bloody hell was he planning?

Arthur finally came back to his room a changed the uniform for a more casual clothing. So he sat on his bed and kept reading the book he left under his pillow last night. And that way, he ended up in his particular world.

That is, more or less 1h30min later, when someone knocked on his door. He got up and opened it, seeing himself in an empty hallway. Then he looked down and saw another rose, a dark pink color this time. And, of course, a note with it.

"_Guess by now you're probably tired of game, huh? _

_Don't worry. This is the last one._

_Meet me at the rooftop. Your surprise is there._

_I'm waiting for you._

_Alfred."_

Curious to know what was the surprise, Arthur left the room, remembering to lock the door, and continued until the end of the corridor, where was a door to the stairs, which he didn't think twice to come up.

Finally he arrived at the door to the top and opened it with no noise. It was already night time up there. The spring wind was refreshing after so much time inside his room. And standing there was Alfred, holding a bouquet of red roses.

In the end, the surprise was a night picnic, with bunches of foods that the school wasn't supposed to have, but were Arthur's favorite.

They stayed there for hours and hours and when were almost midnight, Alfred put a candle in one of the cupcakes and started to sing happy birthday to a blushing Arthur.

-Make a wish, Artie…

Closing his eyes, he wished from the bottom of his heart and blew the candle, hoping, praying for his wish to come true.

Before he could open his eyes again, he felt something warm and soft against his mouth, and was with a little shock that he realized it were Alfred's lips.

It wasn't a long kiss. I wasn't even a kiss per se. It was a caress with the lips, but it was important for them. Because was the first of the many to follow.

Opening their eyes, they stared at each other for a couple of minutes, until Arthur said:

-It seems like wished come true pretty quickly, nowadays.

They were there together for some time, until it was hard to stay awake. The whole way to the room, they were holding hands.

* * *

><p>Sooooo, what do you think? Wasn't it just adorable? Hell yeah!<p>

I really hope you enjoyed it, 'cause sure as hell I did.

And about that explanation:

As all of you know, school is a bitch and college is the Bitch Queen. Before, I had the intention to post the chapter on time (the two weeks), study to my exams (eight of them) and be free to translate another chapter and post today (it would be the fifth).

But my professors think I have nothing better to do than study, so I had to do two seminars beside the exams, four points each. Yeah. So, I'm really sorry for being late, but the importat thing is that now I'm free... ish. i still have some things to do, but this I can manage.

And in an almost not related but still related topic, I have an advice for you: If ever, in your life someone tell you to read a book called "Os Sertões" ( Rebellion in the Backlands in english) by Euclides da Cunha... DON'T. I'm serious. The book is really boring, and I like to read almost anything. If they force you to read it, run screaming like a mad person and you may be successful in running away from it. If you have no choice but to read it, like me... May God have mercy on you soul..


	5. Number 6132

Ok, I know I'm late, but at least I'm not **_that_** late, right?

This chapter is a cute one, so enjoy it.

* * *

><p>More than five years have already passed. You may think it's a lot but, for me, is as quick as turning the page of a book. So fast, and yet so much happens…<p>

That was a pleasant morning, a gentle sunshine coming in through the curtains in the window. Inside one of the rooms, Arthur – a little bit older than what we are used to – was walking back and forth in an attempt to stay calm. It wasn't working.

Elizabetha enters the room and smile, realizing the state of her friend. She comes close to him, olds his hands and says in a gentle voice:

-Take a deep breath, Art. You just have to breathe.

-I can't. It seems like there's a knot in my lungs keeping me from pulling the air.

Laughing at her friend's silliness, she squeezes his hands and says:

-It's time.

With shaking legs, Arthur follows the woman out of the room towards the garden, where a lot of people were waiting.

On the ground, something like a path made of wood was standing on his way. The chairs in the sides were white and also made of wood, but everybody was standing up to look at him. The cherry trees were in full bloom and giving of a sweet smell, but not a nauseous one. And there, standing on the other side of the path, was Alfred.

By this point, I think everyone have already guessed what was the occasion, right?

It was a beautiful ceremony, the highlight being the vows, which represented the promise of a happy life. When they put the wedding rings, it seemed like a new world was opening for them. And after hearing the last words of the minister, they looked into each other's eyes and realized they were like mirrors. Not because they could see themselves in each other's eyes, but because they could see the same feeling of, finally, being complete.

6.132. The first look as married.

* * *

><p>I don't think I have anything to say so...<p>

See you on Saturday (I hope...).


	6. Number 6356

OMG, I think it's a miracle. I'm posting on time, really posting on time. What happened to me? Am I sick?

Well, anyway, you better enjoy this chapter, because IT'S ON TIME and we are reaching the end of the fanfic. I'm guessing 3-4 chapters to go.

But since I'm liking so much to translate this little piece of work of mine, I'm thinking about translating my other one. Idon't know. Maybe I do.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>After that day, they moved to a comfy house with a big garden in Virginia. By this point in life, Arthur was teaching History in a local school and Alfred was a relatively known and extremely competent architect. Aside from some discussions, they were living a happy life in their new home. And life was like that till a certain afternoon, after Arthur got home.<p>

Doing the same he always does since he moved to that house, Arthur arrived, left his keys on the table beside the door, dropped the suitcase in some place that it doesn't matter now and went to the kitchen, intending to boils some water to make a cup of tea, but he didn't get to complete his action because of a little detail: there was a fluffy monster on his couch.

Okay, maybe not a monster, but sure as hell looked like one. It had a beige fur, but the tail (that _**was **_a tail, right?) and the fur around the neck was black. It was looking to Arthur with the head slightly inclined, as if asking what was he doing there, when it was supposed to be the other way around. The creature opened its mouth (?) and when Arthur thought some kind of terrible sound would come out of there, he heard…

_Meow_

…A cat. The little monster sitting on his couch was a bloody cat.

Now, why was there a cat in his house? Well, there was only one person able to answer this question. And that person responded by the name of…

-Alfred Foster Jones-Kirkland, get your bloody fat arse here right now!

Even though he was waiting for his dear husband's yell, Alfred couldn't help but run towards the living room, momentarily forgetting there were stairs in the way, so he had to do some maneuvers to try to avoid falling. Finally he got to the living room, after tripping at least three times, and stopped in front of Arthur, smiling like an idiot.

-Hey Babe. Had a nice day?

-Don't try to pretend, Alfred. What is this thing in my couch?

-Oh, Art, don't call him a thing. - Mumbled Alfred while picking up the cat and rubbing his cheek on the cat's head. – He's a part of the family now.

-I beg your pardon?

-Arthur, meet Hurricane. – And pushed the cat to his face, without letting go of it.

-Meow.

-Alfred, what do you have in your head to bring home a cat?

-I couldn't help it. He was there, standing, looking at me, begging me to bring him home with me.

-So does it mean that you're taking orders from a cat now? - Asked him with sarcasm.

-No, but look at him. I dare you to look in his eyes and say no. –He said still holding the cat close to Arthur. But Arthur wasn't looking exactly at the cat. He was looking at Alfred. He wasn't using his glasses, so his eyes seemed bluer than ever, and they were shining with the prospect of having a pet. He also looked younger, more innocent. Simply… Beautiful.

Obviously, Arthur couldn't resist look 6.356.

-It better stay away from my roses. – Said him sulking and went to the kitchen, very aware of the face of kid-that-knew-Christmas-came-early Alfred was making.

* * *

><p>I have to say, I really like this chapter. Not as much as I like chapter 4, or the last chapter, for that matter, but let's say this is my third favorite.<p>

Well, till next week!


	7. Number 9641

I don't think I have anything to say, so...

Enjoy it

* * *

><p>A few more years have passed since that day. It doesn't make a difference to me, of course, but what surprises me is that it doesn't seems to make a for Alfred and Arthur as well. Their love for each other keeps going, and apparently the looks do too…<p>

The day had already come for at least one hour when Alfred woke up. For some reason he would never understand, the curtains in the window were open, making an insufferable clarity take the bedroom.

Well, insufferable for him, for Arthur didn't seem to worry if it was clear, if it was cold or if the apocalypse was happening, because he kept sleeping like an angel, lying on his right side, facing Alfred.

Since he was already awake, the American saw no problem in just contemplate his English for a while. With his eyes still blurry because of sleep and the lack of glasses, he analyzed his husband's features.

Pale face, a little rosy on the cheeks. The blond and silky hair falling above the bushy eyebrows he refused to change. The scarce and barely seen freckles in his nose and cheeks. The soft and pink lips, slightly open in the exercise of breathing. And the feature he liked the most: the pair of deep emeralds he had for eyes, which were, unfortunately, hidden under his eyelids with long eyelashes. How he wanted to see those eyes now…

Giving unintentionally the silent request, Arthur woke up, exposing Alfred to the full force of his magnetizing look. The look 9641.

They would have stayed there the whole morning, the whole day, the rest of their lives, just looking at each other, with no words, if it wasn't for the noise of little foots walking on the floor on the hallway. The both of them, a little bit reluctantly, looked at the door, where no more than 30 seconds later they could hear a knock, being opened when the permission was given.

In the bedroom entered a boy of no more than four years, blond hair and blue eyes. But the most remarkable feature was his bushy eyebrows, just like Arthur's.

After entering, he closed the door, climbed in the bed, settled himself between both men and said:

-Good morning, Father. Good morning, Daddy.

And slept again.

-Why saying "Good Morning" if you'll go back to sleep, Peter*? - Asked Arthur laughing softly while caressing the kid's head.

-Look who's talking. – Said Alfred jokingly.

-Shut up!

The little family stayed there until someone had the will and the courage to get up for another day. A day they laughed, played and enjoyed to the max, wishing it could last forever.

I wish it could be like this forever…

* * *

><p><strong>* Ok, just so you know, this is not a MPreg fc. Not because I don't like it, but because I don't think i would be able to come with a good story for it. That being said, Peter is adopted. He is actually Arthur's nephew, but his parents died, so Al and Art adopted him when he was more or less 1 year old.<strong>

**See you next week...**


	8. The last one (?)

This one is very short, but it holds so much meaning that I don't think it needs to be any bigger.

Just a little thing: You'll probably want to kill me after this chapter but please **DONT'T**. I know that what I did is horrible, but it was a damn plot bunny that wouldn't leave me the hell alone. The only way for this thing to get out of my head was to write this.

Besides, you don't want to kill me because this is _**not the last chapter **_okay? There is one more left.

So, enjoy your reading (or not. You know...)

* * *

><p>The last look didn't happen until many years after that day. They both were alone at home, since Peter was already a man and didn't need to live with his parents.<p>

It was an ordinary night, neither cold nor hot. Everyone in the neighborhood was already tucked in and, when they laid in the bed they shared for at least 25 years, they kissed and slept in each other's arms.

It was an ordinary night. Nothing was supposed to happen. But it did.

No one knows how the fire started, or how it spread so fast. It took all the first floor in a matter of minutes, the black smoke invading the superior rooms and finding escape in the starless sky.

When the fire was finally controlled it was already too late. Alfred and Arthur were already dead by smoke inhalation. They didn't feel it, of course. There was just a time they stopped breathing to never return. Just that.

I saw how the house became unrecognizable. I saw how Peter seemed desperate when he arrived at the place he spent his childhood and see what he saw. I saw the tears running down his beautiful blue eyes when he recognized the lifeless bodies of the two people he loved the most.

I saw the funeral, and how everyone seemed to be suffering immensely. I saw the time pass and Peter overcome his loss. I saw the flowers that were left at the graves – the two of them, side by side – every year, without fail, until everyone that could leave flowers at their grave start to get flower at their own tombs.

I saw all of this, but Alfred and Arthur didn't. Because in the second their souls left their bodies, almost at the same instant, they held hands and rose to see whatever was reserved for them.

* * *

><p>See you next week.<p> 


	9. All over again

So sorry for keep you waiting for the last chapter. This sis a horrible thing to do, I know. Bit I swear I had no choice. I was taking care of my future, but now I'm here with **the last chapter of this fanfic.** It's over and it's sad, I know, but that's how things work.

I really hope you enjoy this last chapter. I know I did.

* * *

><p>You may be asking yourself who am I, or how do I know all of this things. This is quite an easy question to answer.<p>

I'm an Angel.

But not the type of angel you might be thinking. I'm not a guardian angel, an archangel or even a cupid. It was me who made Arthur look at the other side of the road, in the first look. I was the one who gave the idea of the notes with roses to Alfred. I left the curtains opened, so the sunlight could get in. And it was also me who started the fire that day, even though the fire-fighters said it wasn't anyone's fault. I did all of this things because Alfred's and Arthur's destiny was sealed way before they were even born. It was my job to make everything happen.

I'm a Death Angel.

But please, don't be mad at me. I was just doing my job and, if it wasn't me, it would be another of my species to do it.

Besides, you don't have to be sad. Everything is a cycle that ends just to begin gain. Sometimes with a different beginning, sometimes with a different end and, sometimes, a whole new cycle is made.

Do you want to see it?

* * *

><p>28 years later…<p>

It was about 09h30min of a sunny Saturday in any park in any city in California. This little technicality doesn't matter. What does matter is that under one of the trees, sitting with a copy of _Alice in Wonderland _opened in his lap, there was a boy.

With his light blond hair swaying in the wind and the too green eyes focused on the little letters, he was trying to not pay attention in the noise the other kids were doing while playing. It's not that he didn't want to play with them… It's more like they didn't want to play with him.

The little blond had moved from England to the USA a few months ago, and that was more than reason enough to be rejected by the other kids. They said he talked funny and beside was the fact that he was too short for his age – 9 years and two months – which made him an easy target for the pranks. Not to mention the eyebrows…

Suddenly, in from of him, there was a boy a little bit younger, dark blond hair and eyes as blue as the sky in a summer day. He sat on the ground and the two of them stared at each other, until the younger decided to talk.

-Hi.

-Hi – Answered him suspicious.

-What are you doing? - asked tilting his head slightly to the side.

-Reading.

-And why don't you come and play with everybody?

-Because no one wants to play with me. – A pout almost imperceptible showed up.

-Why?

-Why do you want to know?

-…

He sighed.

-Because they think I talk funny.

-Just that? I like the way you talk.

-Really?

-Uhum. Hey, wanna play with me?

-But I don't even know your name.

-Oh, that's right. I'm Alfred. And you?

-…Arthur…

-Now we will play right?

-Ah, I…

-Come on. – And pulled the older one, letting the book fall.

The two of them played until the end of the morning, which is when they had to get back home. But they kept seeing each other in the park and the more they knew one another, the more close they got.

In spite of this, for me, the most important day was the one when they met. "Why?" You may be asking yourself. Well, for one single reason.

…First…

* * *

><p>Ok people, it was a pleasure to translate this fanic for you. And thank you all for reading, even though you didn't leave me a review (wich is a lot o people, if you want to know).<p>

I might translate my other fanfic, but if I do it will be when my vacations start (something like a month from here). Then I'll have two whole moths to do absolutely nothing. Or something like that.

Well, I hope you have a wonderful end of the year. Bye.


End file.
